


𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 || 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗿𝘆

by houiscreamx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bottom Harry Styles, Drama & Romance, Hate to Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Verse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Portuguese, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houiscreamx/pseuds/houiscreamx
Summary: ❍ ─────────────────│〔 ✾ 〕❝ O século XIX foi um século marcado por preconceitos.Harry é um ômega que cresceu ouvindo que seria livre, mas a realidade é muito mais desanimadora do que parece. Sua tão amada liberdade é algo distante em uma sociedade que vê os ômegas como uma raça inferior.Mesmo sendo jovem ele é um rapaz muito bonito e desejado entre os alfas e betas de sua região, o que não lhe agrada nem um pouco. Ele não era, e não seria submisso a ninguém, ele não seria tratado como um troféu ou brinquedo sexual.De uma forma repentina ele descobre que estava prometido a um alfa desde seu nascimento, com filho herdeiro da família Tomlinson. Louis cresceu sabendo que estava prometido e nunca foi de acordo.Até conhecer o ômega, agora ele teria de mostrar a Harry que ele não era como os outros alfas com quem já teve contato. Mas Styles estava disposto a fazer a vida daquele alfa um verdadeiro inferno, pois no seu ponto de vista ele estava tirando sua liberdade. ❞|| 〔 ✾ 〕all rights reserved to @alanazita
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 || 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗿𝘆

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, boa leitura 💌

❍ ──────────────────  
│〔 ✾ 〕── Se você apertar mais eu vou desmaiar mãe. ── Harry arfou segurando-se na escrivaninha. 

── Seu corpete deve estar devidamente amarrado para que suas curvas fiquem bem visíveis. ── Disse puxando os cordões do espartilho. 

── Para qual propósito? Que não seja causar a falência de meus pulmões obviamente. ── Choramingou quando sentiu mais um aperto. 

── Para os pretendentes. Hoje haverão muitos, tente se portar bem diante deles, é importante que você atraia olhares hoje. 

── Não vou ficar me insinuando para um amontoado de homens velhos se é o que pensa mãe. ── Sentiu mais um puxão no cordão antes que ele fosse amarrado em suas costas, causando um suspiro sofrêgo seu. 

── Harry por quanto tempo você vai agir assim? Não foi esta a criação que lhe dei. 

── A criação que você me deu mãe foi para que eu fosse um bom e submisso esposo. Mas não vou aceitar me casar com um homem velho e ter de me deitar com ele em nome da família. ── Andou até sua penteadeira. 

── Não desonre o nome de nossa família Harry Styles! Você já não é mais uma criança, quando deixará de ser imaturo? 

── Quando deixará de pensar em honra e pensará na minha felicidade? ── Virou-se indignado. 

── Você será feliz quando tiver o nome de um conde e viver uma vida boa ao lado de uma boa família! 

── Me recuso a me submeter a um alfa que me trate como um troféu. ── Virou-se novamente encarando seu reflexo no espelho. ── Eu só quero ser livre mãe, não quero ser preso por uma aliança e dedicar minha vida a satisfazer meu marido, não entende? 

── Harry você não tem escolha, os alfas estão interessados em você, já recebemos muitos pedidos para corteja-lo. Se você não escolher eu e seu pai escolheremos em seu lugar. ── Saiu do quarto deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos conflituosos. 

Harry estava cansado, cansado de ouvir o que tinha que fazer, como se portar e o que vestir como se fosse um boneco de ventríloquo. Ele havia feito dezoito a pouco tempo e com a maioridade veio as propostas de casamento, ── não que ele não as recebesse antes ──, mas que agora eram ainda mais constantes, principalmente por ser puro. Ele fazia compras com sua mãe na cidade, onde recebia vários cortejos de alfas e betas nobres que possuíam “nome” e “status”, sua mãe ficava graciosa e feliz, já ele ficava enojado e muito desconfortável. 

Seu pai sempre fôra o único em que podia se apoiar, ser ele mesmo, o único que o entendia e lhe ensinou a ler, cavalgar e participar de rodas de jogos. Coisas tão insignificantes para outros mas para ele significava muito, pois ele era ele mesmo nesses momentos, era Harry Styles, não o ômega Harry. Odiava ser tachado como frágil e submisso, ele não era e nunca seria um fantoche na mão de ninguém, ele teria sua liberdade e se fosse para se casar seria com alguém que partilhasse da mesma opinião. 

Por isso ele limpou a lágrima solitária que escorreu por sua bochecha, ele podia ser ômega mas não seria diminuído por isso. Ele se aprontou como sua mãe pedira mais cedo para ele fazer, penteou seus cabelos e se perfumou. Não estava a procura de alfas ou de um parceiro, mas ainda assim era vaidoso com sua aparência, pois infelizmente ele dependia muito dela para qualquer coisa que fosse fazer naquele baile ou na sociedade que ele chamava de arcaica. 

Quando terminou de se vestir admirou-se no espelho vendo o que sua mãe tanto presava, um jovem e bonito ômega, o futuro de sua família e único herdeiro dos Styles, mas ao seus olhos aquela era apenas a casca de seu verdadeiro ser. Virou-se em direção a porta e caminhou até a saída de seu quarto, estava na hora de se juntar a seus pais e ir até o baile que um nobre havia organizado. Provavelmente para expor seu novo troféu, ou como preferiam chamar sua esposa recém casada. 

Desceu as escadas de sua casa e encontrou seu pai sentado no sofá com uma xícara na mão, provavelmente saboreando seu tão adorado chá de camomila. Quando o alfa sentiu o tão adorável cheiro de seu filho, chocolate, ele relaxou completamente. O mais puro e recém colhido cacau não se comparava ao cheiro de Harry, que ao contrário de outros alfas que se sentiriam atraídos por este cheiro, lhe transmitia calma e um senso paterno de proteção. Amava o cheiro do filho e a calmaria que ele trazia consigo. 

── Olá meu filho. ── Sorriu e o chamou para sentar ao seu lado. 

── Olá pai. ── Sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de seu progenitor. 

── Teve um bom repouso? ── Deixou um beijo em sua testa antes de deitar a cabeça de seu filho em seus ombros. ── Não está com o semblante alegre de sempre meu pequeno. 

── Iremos ao baile procurar um pretendente não é? ── Harry perguntou baixinho. ── Não vamos a bailes com frequência pai, não precisa mentir para mim. 

── Sim meu amor, iremos procurar um parceiro para você. ── Disse no mesmo tom manso de sempre. ── Sei que não é isso que você quer, mas não temos escolhas meu bem. Estamos falindo, precisamos nos manter, você é nossa única salvação. 

── Eu vou me casar com aquele homem velho? O que veio atrás de mim a dois anos? ── Perguntou sentindo novamente a repulsa quando um senhor de cinquenta e dois anos o cortejou. 

Ele possuía apenas dezesseis anos na época. 

── Não, o senhor Cowell não era um bom partido. 

── Um pedófilo... ── Segredou. ── Dean? ── Perguntou sobre o alfa que dizia aos quatro ventos que teria a mão do ômega. 

── Tenho minhas inseguranças quanto a índole deste rapaz, mesmo que sua família tenha sangue nobre. ── Seu pai divagou e degustou seu chá. 

── Ele me assusta, parece me observar sempre às espreitas. 

── Sei que não é o que você quer, mas eu prometo que escolherei um bom partido e só irei aprovar o rapaz que sei que irá cuidar de você com o carinho que merece. 

── Eu não vou me subjulgar pai, não vou. Me recuso a aceitar qualquer ordem de qualquer alfa fora o senhor. ── Disse irredutível. 

── Hazz... ── Usou o apelido que usava quando ele era criança e deixou a xícara sobre a mesinha. ── Alguns alfas não usam sua dominância natural para subjulgar os ômegas, usam sua voz e sua força para isso. Vou fazer o meu melhor para encontrar um alfa que não se encaixe nessas características, mas caso eu falhe, jamais, eu repito, jamais o enfrente de maneira alguma. ── Disse fazendo seu filho lhe encarar. 

── Pai você sempre me ensinou a ser independente, a não me sujeitar e não aceitar ordens que façam eu me sentir inferior. Por que está pedindo isso a mim? 

── Porquê... Muitos alfas não gostam de ser contrariados e desafiados meu bem, e não há nada que os impeçam de puni-lo caso sintam que é necessário. ── Acariciou suas bochechas, lamentando por seu filho ter de ouvir esses avisos. 

── Corro o risco de ser agredido? ── Perguntou incrédulo. 

── Infelizmente sim. 

── O senhor nunca levantou a mão contra minha mãe. 

── Não era preciso e nunca achei certo esta atitude. Mas nem todos possuem a mesma índole que eu, eles não terão dó em ensina-lo a lhe obedecer e seguir seus comandos como um bom “ômega” deve fazer. Por isso siga as instruções de sua mãe Hazz, por mais que você não goste delas sua mãe lhe preparou e ensinou bem para que você não tenha que ser repreendido por mal comportamento. 

── Se eu fosse alfa tudo seria diferente... ── Abaixou a cabeça. 

── Se você fosse alfa, não mudaria nada meu amor. ── Seu pai ergueu seu assimétrico rosto. ── Pois eu o criaria da mesma maneira, você apenas teria algumas regalias que infelizmente eu não posso lhe oferecer por ser biologicamente mais frágil. 

── Por que tão injusto? Por que não posso gozar dos mesmos direitos que um alfa? O que me torna inferior? 

── O fato de você ser ômega, seu gênero é considerado próprio para o prazer e procriação. Este é o seu dever como ômega, satisfazer e dar herdeiros a seu parceiro. Isso o torna inferior aos olhos da sociedade, não lhe vêem como um ser humano que partilha do livre arbítrio, lhe vêem como uma máquina de sexo, feita para o prazer e reprodução. 

── Mesmo assim pai, farei da vida do meu parceiro um inferno, não me importa se irei apanhar no processo. ── Levantou-se e seguiu para fora da casa, indo em direção ao jardim. 

Seu pai suspirou temeroso, temeu por seu futuro, temeu que seu filho sofresse na mão de um alfa abusivo e controlador. Harry caminhava até o jardim para sentar-se em seu balanço e apenas esperar que sua mãe venha chamá-lo para irem acabar sua vida, por isso ele olhou para o céu e aproveitou seus últimos momentos como uma alma livre. Ficou bons minutos sentindo a brisa fresca em contato com sua pele antes de sua mãe o chamar para saírem. 

Seu pai já estava do lado de fora da casa o esperando para irem. Caminharam até a carruagem que os esperava do lado de fora do portão, seu pai ajudou sua mãe a entrar com seu grande e extravagante vestido e subiu após ajudar seu filho também. O cocheiro os levou até o centro da cidade, até a casa de um barão onde estava acontecendo o baile em comemoração ao seu noivado, como Styles havia previsto. 

Harry estava extremamente desconfortável com aquelas roupas, ele usava um fraque, um belo e esplendoroso fraque, que fôra feito sob medida para seu corpo. A camisa branca com babados no pescoço era feito do mais fino tecido e possuía babados nas mangas também, ficando para fora do blazer, o corpete preto que apertava suas costelas estava muito bem amarrado em suas costas, deixando uma curva bonita em sua cintura. Suas calças eram coladas em suas coxas e suas panturrilhas estavam adornadas por uma bota preta que ia até seus joelhos. 

Ele estava belo aos olhares de qualquer pessoa, belas curvas por baixo daquele grande blazer preto, seu cabelo longo perfeitamente penteado era a cereja do bolo, ── ele certamente chamaria a atenção de muitos pretendentes, ── que admirariam sua beleza. Seu pai também vestia um fraque arrojado, menos revelador e sufocante que o de Harry, formal e sofisticado como o nome de sua família. O nome dos Styles era reconhecido, principalmente após o primeiro cio de seu herdeiro. 

Harry era considerado um dos ômegas mais desejados de sua cidade, mesmo com a pouca idade, mas isto não o deixava feliz pois as propostas que recebia era apenas por sua aparência, e não por sua personalidade e essência. Queriam exibi-lo, ele era um desafio e o alfa que o tivesse a seu lado seria considerado sortudo, o mostraria a sociedade como um prêmio, sorrindo grandemente por ter aquela beldade dividindo a cama consigo. 

Seu pai notou seu semblante triste e sentiu-se mal por ter aquela responsabilidade jogada sobre seus ombros, já sua mãe não achava certo o marido ficar passando pano e acobertando as loucuras do filho. Um ômega que não era obediente e bem prendado não era bem visto aos olhos de todos, sua mãe passara anos se dedicando a ensinar todos os deveres de bom esposo. Harry aprendeu bem, ele sempre fora um garoto dedicado, mas ele estava aprendendo aquilo por si mesmo, para saber de portar bem. 

Não para impressionar alfas. 

Quando chegaram a seu destino Harry foi o primeiro a sair da carruagem e oferecer sua mão para que sua mãe descesse, como um belo gesto de cavalheirismo. O vestido de sua mãe era grande e ela precisou segura-lo para passar pelas escadas que levava a entrada do casarão, havia um senhor anunciando a entrada dos convidados e quando passaram por ele seu nome foi anunciado, chamando a atenção de muitos olhares. Como sua mãe lhe ensinou ele sorriu e comprimentou com uma reverência as pessoas presentes. 

Seu pai e sua mãe foram até um grupo de pessoas que estavam conversando e se juntaram a eles, ouviu vários elogios serem direcionados si e os agradeceu com um gesto educado de reverência. Após alguns minutos de sorrisos falsos ele sentiu-se sufocado e pediu licença para beber algo, caminhou para longe daquelas pessoas e foi em direção a mesa que estava disposta para os convidados se servirem. Havia um beta servindo as pessoas e pediu um copo de alguma bebida, quando ela estava em suas mãos ele se afastou. 

Degustou a bebida que não tinha o gosto muito bom e fez uma pequena careta, logo descartando aquele líquido de gosto forte, era alcoólico. Colocou sua mão sobre o corpete e tentou respirar fundo, mas claro que não conseguiu com todo aquele aperto, soltou um gemido frustrado e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ao virar-se viu Zayn, um de seus poucos amigos naquela cidade. Ele era filho dos Malik, nome conhecido por todos pelos belos irmãos ômegas. 

── Olá, Harry. ── Sorriu e o comprimentou com um apertar de mãos, pois mesmo que quisessem abraços não eram bem vistos. 

── Olá, Zayn. ── Sorriu grande ao encontrar um rosto conhecido. ── Como vai você? 

── Vou indo, meu pai aceitou a proposta de um conde. Vou me preparar para o processo de união e me casar daqui a uma semana. ── Suspirou. ── Minha irmã também se casara em breve. 

── Sinto muito Zayn, você ao menos sabe quem é? 

── Sim, é o filho dos Payne, Liam, ele é jovem comparado ao último que pediu minha mão. Fomos a um passeio pela cidade no último final de semana, é um bom alfa, sinto que se eu me esforçar eu conseguirei ama-lo um dia. Mas não estou pronto para fazermos a união lúpina com ele. ── Confessou com um olhar perdido. 

── Ele veio com você hoje? 

── Sim, está participando de uma roda de conversa com alguns condes e barões. Seu pai está entre eles também. 

── Estão provavelmente falando sobre meu pretendente. ── Styles fez um bico e o desmanchou assim que lembrou das broncas de sua mãe sobre birra. 

── Mais um pretendente? ── Perguntou curioso. 

── Meu pai disse que iria encontrar um hoje, mas eu o conheço. Ele é metódico de mais e minha mãe me arrumou de mais hoje, eles já escolheram um, apenas não me disseram porque sabem que eu não aceitaria facilmente. 

── Espero que seja um bom alfa. Sabe o Ashton? Filho dos Irwin? 

── O que tem ele? 

── Ele foi prometido ao conde Cowell. 

── Cowell? ── Reconheceu o nome rapidamente. ── Ele já veio me cortejar quando era mais novo, disse que era por eu ter sangue puro, mas a verdade é que ele gosta de crianças? Nojento. 

── Realmente, Ash tem apenas 15 anos. Teve seu primeiro cio a cerca de alguns meses. ── Styles fez uma cara enojada. 

── Tenho sorte do meu pai ser seletivo quanto a meus pretendentes, minha mãe queria que eu me casasse com Cowell, ele tem um nome influente, boa condição de vida e está velho. Mas o que aconteceria quando chegasse o momento de realizar a cópula? Sinto repulsa só de pensar nisso. 

── Tenho medo de como o Liam será no cio, dizem que o cio de um alfa é o mais perigoso. Eles perdem o controle e ficam mais agressivos. ── Disse apreensivo. 

── Vai dar tudo certo Zayn, seja otimista. Minha mãe disse que o cio dos alfas apenas os deixam mais desinibidos, mas ainda tem certo controle de algumas ações. 

── Mas não se seus lobos tomarem o controle de suas ações. ── Harry concordou, leu em livros sobre isso. ── Dean está a alguns metros lhe encarando Harry. 

── Ah é claro que ele seria convidado não é? ── Suspirou desgostoso mas não virou-se para encara-lo. ── Eu realmente não tenho sorte. 

── Espero que ele não venha para cá, porquê parece que essa é a vontade dele. ── Ouviu o amigo praguejar baixo e olhou para onde seus pais estavam. ── Harry quais as chances de seu prometido ser um dos Tomlinson? 

── Tomlinson? Acho que zero? Eles não estavam fora do país para ajudar na guerra? ── Olhou confuso para o amigo. 

── Parece que eles voltaram a alguns dias, a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de todos os ômegas e betas da região. Estão todos praticamente se jogando em cima deles. 

── É uma família de alfas lúpus não é? Não os vi, mas já ouvi falar deles quando fui na cidade com a minha mãe. 

── Olhe para trás, estão falando com nossos pais. ── Zayn disse e Harry olhou na direção que o amigo indicou. 

Styles viu quatro homens junto a seu pai e o pai de Zayn, sua mãe e a mãe de Zayn não estavam na roda, provavelmente conversando sobre outras coisas em outro lugar. Não conseguiu ver o rosto de nenhum dos homens que estavam ali, apenas sentiu de longe seus fortes feromônios alfas, todos possuíam porte forte e ombros largos bem marcados pelos blazers. Seu pai cruzou olhares consigo e sorriu antes de chama-lo, o que pareceu chamar a atenção dos alfas presentes. 

Olhou para Zayn e juntos foram em direção ao grupo, seu pai sorria radiante e aquilo lhe preocupou, quando chegou até eles notou que Liam estava entre os alfas e Zayn rapidamente ficou ao seu lado. Seu pai o apresentou aos alfas e ele se curvou respeitosamente, o alfa mais velho se apresentou como Mark Tomlinson o pai dos outros três alfas presentes. Cada um se apresentou curvando-se em um gesto de etiqueta, Charlotte Tomlinson, Felicity Tomlinson e o mais velho Louis Tomlinson. 

Porém diferentemente de suas irmãs Louis beijou sua mão ao se apresentar e manteve contato visual consigo, Styles sentiu o forte cheiro de café do alfa que o deixou inebriado. Quando notou que aquele gesto estava demorando mais que o necessário ele recolheu sua mão com o cenho franzido, ato este que arrancou um sorriso do Tomlinson. Seu pai começou a dizer seus dotes, exibindo suas qualidades como se para um leilão, como se ele fosse uma mercadoria. 

Seu semblante fechou ao constatar isso e ele não ousou olhar para nenhum dos alfas, que analisavam suas roupas e aparência. Ouviu diversos elogios e tentou os ignorar antes de seu pai o repreender com um aperto no pulso, suspirou e sorriu forçadamente antes de virar seu rosto e simplesmente sair de lá, fazendo com que os alfas arregalassem os olhos e Zayn segurasse a risada. Seu pai pareceu sem graça e pediu desculpas por seu comportamento, fazendo os alfas negarem dizendo um “tudo bem” antes de votarem a conversar. 

Harry não era obrigado a ouvir a aquilo e sorrir como se estivesse muito feliz por estar sendo exposto como um pedaço de carne, ele com certeza seria repreendido por seu comportamento, mas não ligou. Voltou até a mesa onde estava disposta as comidas e pegou um prato para se servir, colocou várias guloseimas e começou a come-las, não ligava se estava parecendo um esfomeado, mas talvez com aquele corpete ele explodisse de comer antes que sua mãe viesse repreende-lo. 

── Está com fome, Styles? ── Uma voz melodiosa soou bem próxima a seu ouvido e ele se arrepiou antes de se afastar. ── Perdão se te assustei, não consegui me conter, seu cheiro é maravilhoso. 

── Sei que sim Louis. ── Disse sem formalidades e se virou, o reconheceu por seu cheiro antes mesmo de vê-lo. ── Consigo sentir seu cheiro de longe, café. 

── Um cheiro um tanto peculiar não acha? ── Sorriu e Styles ergueu uma sombrancelha. 

── Não acho, é um cheiro comum, já vi muitos alfas com essa essência. ── Estava blefando, não conhecera nenhum alfa com aquela fragrância. 

── Oh é mesmo? ── Seu sorriso aumentou em diversão. ── Já eu nunca senti um aroma como o seu, chocolate. ── Inspirou. ── Muito bom. 

── Não posso dizer o mesmo. ── Cruzou os braços ao deixar o prato em cima da mesa. ── Não gosto de café. ── Era mentira isso também. 

── Vejo que você é um ômega difícil, Harry. Será difícil mas eu aceito o desafio. 

── O quê? ── Franziu o cenho confuso. 

── Prazer, sou Louis Tomlinson, seu prometido. ── Se curvou. 

── É um prazer, Louis. ── Se curvou. ── Você se arrependerá por ter me escolhido como esposo, farei questão de tonar cada dia da sua vida um inferno. 

── Estou contando com isso. ── Sorriu. 

── O que você quer comigo? ── Franziu o cenho confuso. 

── Nada. 

── Mentiroso, todos que se aproximam de mim é por algum tipo de interesse. ── O encarou desconfiado. 

── Não vou mentir dizendo que não tenho interesse em você, mas não quero obriga-lo a nada. Mas eu te acho incrivelmente cativante. ── Sorriu galanteador. 

── Como é? 

── Harry você foi o único ômega que teve a audácia de me chamar pelo nome, o único ômega que não veio até mim se insinuar... O único ômega que fugiu de mim. 

── Então é isso? Eu sou um desafio para você, seu orgulho idiota de alfa não admite que um ômega não sentiu atração por você? 

── Você tem uma ideia errada de mim, Harry. ── Sorriu passando seus dedos sobre a pele de porcelana da bochecha de Styles, vendo ele lhe encarar avidamente. ── Eu tenho sim uma atração por você, claro, por sua aparência porque eu ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer sua personalidade. E sim você é um desafio para mim, mas não por meu orgulho e sim porque esta é a primeira vez que eu me sinto realmente interessado em conseguir algo. 

── Ah sim, e esse algo sou eu. Não sou um objeto. ── Ele encarava os olhos do outro avidamente. 

── Sim, certamente não é. Não quero você como uma posse, quero você como meu marido, me amando. 

── Uau de repente você me viu e se apaixonou. Conta outra, você me quer para sair se gabando por aí com outros alfas dizendo que finalmente você conseguiu “domar a fera”. ── Fez aspas com as mãos. 

── Assim você me machuca. ── Fingiu tristeza e sorriu. ── Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim Harry, guarde minhas palavras. 

── Estou ansioso para ver você tentar. ── Sorriu grande. ── Porque eu vou fazer de tudo para esse casamento não acontecer, você é só mais um na lista do meu pai. 

── Seus pais não lhe contaram? ── Pela primeira vez ele ficou sério, o que preocupou o ômega. 

── Não me contaram o que? ── Olhou para seus progenitores a alguns metros conversando com os Tomlinson. 

── Você está prometido a mim desde pequeno, Harry. ── O mais velho disse olhando em seus olhos e Styles o encarou perplexo. ── Nossos pais se encontraram quando estavam servindo pelo nosso país no exército, eram muito amigos. Você era muito pequeno, um bebê, quando seu pai prometeu sua mão a mim, o filho mais novo. 

── Meu pai nunca me contou... ── Falou com a cabeça baixa pensativo. ── Era por isso que minha mãe insistia tanto para que eu me comportasse, ela disse que iriam escolher no meu lugar se eu não tomasse uma decisão. Por que eles me deram esperanças de que eu poderia escolher sendo que meu destino já estava traçado desde pequeno? 

── Provavelmente para não ter a mesma reação que eu tive quando descobri. ── Harry levantou seu olhar e o encarou. ── Eu cresci sabendo que eu me casaria, sendo que minhas irmãs poderiam escolher com quem criar laços. Por muito tempo eu te odiei, culpei você por tirar de mim uma coisa que minhas irmãs tinham e eu não, escolha. 

── Então porque você aceitou? Você parecia bem contente quando me comprimentou. 

── Sinceramente eu achei que você era um daqueles ômegas que não fazem nada a não ser abaixar a cabeça e obedecer. Não me leve a mal, acho adorável ômegas assim, mas não me vejo em um relacionamento que eu tenha que ser a autoridade e ficar ditando regras, sempre sendo eu a tomar uma atitude, isso é... Tedioso de mais para mim. 

── Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca farei é abaixar a cabeça para algum alfa. ── Louis sorriu. 

── Minha mãe me preparou tanto para hoje, disse para mim corteja-lo como um verdadeiro príncipe, pois nenhum alfa jamais conseguiu permissão para cortejar o herdeiro dos Styles, que este era um privilégio do qual eu possuía desde criança. ── Harry cruzou os braços. ── Eu não estava nem um pouco animado, quando cheguei aqui depois de tanto tempo na Itália eu só queria voltar e esquecer que eu já era predestinado, até eu ver você. 

── De novo com essa história? ── Suspirou. ── Eu te odiei desde o momento que meu pai ficou me ofertando para você e seus irmãos naquela roda. E odiei mais ainda quando você se apresentou como meu prometido. Nenhum alfa tem um interesse em ômegas que não seja de posse e domínio. 

── Vou mostrar a você que sou diferente, mas não se engane, eu gosto sim de dominar. ── Se aproximou do ouvido de Styles e sentiu ele hesitar. ── Gosto de ômegas submissos a mim, mas apenas de baixo de mim e entre quatro paredes. 

Harry sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo quando o cheiro inebriante de café adentrou suas narinas e o deixou alarmado. Sentiu o alfa passar o nariz por seu cabelo sentindo seu cheiro de perto e soltando um pequeno gemido de satisfação, Styles se assustou quando sentiu seu baixo ventre se contrair e seu lobo acordar com aquela fragrância deliciosa tão perto de seu nariz. O ômega sentiu seu corpo amolecer quando as mãos do alfa foram para sua cintura. 

Era uma sensação muito boa ter seus cheiros mesclados e seus corpos tão próximos, não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, seus corpos simplesmente se moviam para próximo um do outro por puro instinto. Louis subiu sua mão até a nuca do cacheado e passou os dedos por entre os fios antes de afundar seu rosto no pescoço alheio. O alfa estava apenas cheirando seu pescoço mas Harry sentiu seu interior se contrair ainda mais com aquilo, suas mãos estavam espalmadas no peito do alfa sem vontade nenhuma de afasta-lo. 

Seus pais estavam conversando quando Charlotte os viu e chamou a atenção deles apontando para os dois bem próximos um do outro a alguns metros deles, sua mãe abriu um grande sorriso ao ver e seu pai apenas encarou o Tomlinson mais velho que também estava deveras surpreso. Não era apropriado o modo que eles estavam juntos em público, mas ninguém pensou em afasta-los, pois estavam relutantes com a ideia de que eles mudassem de ideia e se recusassem a se casar. 

Louis estava ainda inebriado pelo cheiro do ômega, seu lobo uivava e queria assumir o controle, mas os resultados daquilo seriam catastróficos pois eles não sabiam se controlar quando achavam um par ideal. Ele estava lutando contra seu lobo internamente, mas não percebeu quando suas presas começaram a arranhar a pele do pescoço de Harry, que também brigava internamente com seu lobo, mas deu mais espaço ao alfa para que ele fizesse o que queria. 

Que o marcasse. 

Não eram eles ali, eram seus lobos, eles haviam perdido a batalha e nem sequer haviam percebido, um alfa e um ômega, não eram mais Styles e Tomlinson, apenas dois companheiros destinados se unindo, tiveram um imprinting. Seus pais e irmãos estavam chocados, aquele era o comportamento de casais marcados, aquela demonstração de posse e marcação de território era como alfas marcados agiam e a submissão espontânea de Harry a de ômegas. Era inconsciente, era natural e eles não podiam evitar. 

Eles eram Almas Gêmeas. 

Louis queria marca-lo e Harry queria ser marcado. 

── N-Não... ── Styles afastou-se do alfa de abrupto, assustado com seus próprios pensamentos. Viu ele se afastar um pouco letárgico também, o maior notou seus olhos em um tom dourado antes de ele piscar algumas vezes e recobrar sua consciência. 

Seu lobo estava tomando o controle de seu corpo. 

Harry percebeu que os seus provavelmente tomaram outra coloração também, seu lobo estava reagindo ao lobo dele e aquilo deixou o ômega um tanto assustado, pois nunca vira nada igual acontecer com outros, já leu em livros sobre isso mas achou que era apenas um mito. Louis estava pávido encarando as íris carmin de Styles, ele iria marca-lo... Sentia suas presas proeminentes, resvalando sobre seu lábio inferior, indícios de que ele estava pronto para findar a marca. 

── O que eu...? ── Ele pareceu confuso e se afastou. ── Eu vou tomar um ar no jardim... Vejo você depois. ── Se afastou por entre os convidados. 

── O que foi isso? ── Suspirou alto quando o alfa se afastou deixando o rastro de sua maravilha fragrância de café recém moído. 

-ˋ °. • ⚘ •. ° ˊ-  
| 

|


End file.
